


i was lightning (before the thunder)

by amosanguis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: The Flash is lightning.  He’s speed and power, a laughing blur missed with a blink.Barry is--he's not any of that.





	i was lightning (before the thunder)

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "Thunder" by Imagine Dragons  
> \--As of right now, this is just word vomit to express my feels as I enter this fandom three years late.

The Flash is lightning.

He’s speed and power, a laughing blur missed with a blink.

He’s last hopes and broken-off screams, the answer to whispered prayers as everything burns.

He’s shops rebuilt in the dead of night, a small gust of wind in a room with no open doors or windows.

He’s lightning in a cloudless sky, streaking across the roads.  Uncontained.  Raw.  Wild.  _Lightning_.

 

Barry is—he’s not any of that.

He’s tardiness and apologies, a quick smirk in black gloves.

He’s science and well-written reports, just another witness to be called to the stand.

He’s someone’s future sunshine, to be sure.  Bright.  Beautiful.  Smiling.  _Nothing_.


End file.
